Something Wicked Lies in Halloweentown: Kalabar's Secret
by MamaAshley
Summary: Okay everybody loves Disney's Halloweentown but after watching them again- I started asking questions. How did Kalabar take to Gwen leaving him for the human world? Who is Kal's mother? Etc etc. What is the reason no one knew about Kalabar having a son is because his birth involves a tale of betrayal, lust, and incest? I own no rights to these characters which belong to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets of Kalabar in Halloweentown:

 **Part I:**

The great clock tower was on the final chime of midnight. The soft glow of the jack o lanterns' smiles were beginning to fade and a blanket of fog began to creep over the grassy hills. The wind whipped at the folds of his black traveling cloak as he stepped out of the portal connecting Halloweentown to the mortal world. Kalabar Crowley, warlock and heir to one of the most ancient magical families let out a blood curling howl of anguish into the silent night. A pack or werewolves in the distant picked up the call, believing that the sound had come from one of their own. An empty bottle of whiskey fell from Kalabar's loose grip; he did not even hear the sound of breaking glass. His feet of their own accord sent him forward down the cobblestone lane that would take him to the front door of his family estate. Anger, disgust, and longing boiled within his gut along with the spirits that he had consumed with relish. The crunching sound of stone underneath his boots only fueled his rage, causing him to take his anger out on an unsuspecting shrubbery. As he watched the fire ball burn away the greenery the rage inside of him began to turn to heavy stone. _He had failed. Gwen was not coming back._

*********In the mortal world***********

 _He had tracked her down to a quaint little town with a name so mundane that he did not care to remember it. He tracked her to the street named after a bloody useless tree to the little house no bigger than a broom closet. She had sensed his presence and was opening the door just as his feet touched the doormat._

" _You shouldn't of come here, Kalabar."_

" _Gwendolyn please..."_

" _Don't call me Gwendolyn! You know how much I hate that." She snapped at him. "It makes me feel like a child."_

" _Then stop acting like a child." Kalabar shot back. "You do not belong here! You need to come home!"_

" _Keep your voice down and I AM HOME." Gwen tossed her hair back angrily as she met his gaze._

 _His Gwen, still as beautiful as ever with her mahogany red hair curling lovingly down her back and those dark eyes so full of laughter. The magic of her Cromwell bloodline gave an intoxicating fragrance to her skin. Only a powerful warlock, like himself, could identify its meaning- an_ _ordinary human would simply take it for a perfume. The only difference to her vision of beauty_ _was the dull human garments she had taken to wearing….and the gold diamond ring on her finger. The finger that should have worn the blood ruby of his bloodline._

" _I am going to stay here, Kalabar. I am going to marry William, and be normal, and…."_

" _But you are not normal!" Kalabar growled in frustration, raking his fingers roughly through his black locks. "You are a witch for god sakes! Magic is our lives, our blood, and you want to be the housewife of a simpleton human?"_

" _William is a good man! And I will be honored to be his wife. My god, can't you see why I left? I wanted adventure and new experiences! Humans are wonderful and unique without the use of magic. I want to be just Gwen and not just a Cromwell."_

 _Kalabar stood a good foot taller than his petite Gwen but as she stood there with her arms folded stubbornly across her chest, she seemed larger than life. She stared him down like an annoyed mother with a petulant child. He turned his back on her in irritation and looked up at the autumn moon. It was a beautiful Halloween night. Human children dressed in masks and costumes trampled the streets seeking candy and playing tricks. It made him sick._

" _I could have given you what you wanted." The words hissed out from between his lips. "I would have made you a queen among our kind. I could have made our lives an adventure."_

 _He turned sharply to face her again, walking up to stand toe to toe with her. "But you left me for mediocrity. It's not right. You deserve so much more. Gwen, my Gwen!"_

 _Gwen lowered her head and shook it slightly; stepping back into her house she moved to close her front door. "You can't understand. Goodbye Kalabar, I hope you have a good life."_

 _Before the door could close Kalabar stopped the door with one arm while the other drew Gwen forward into a desperate kiss. He tried to pour all of his emotions and wants into that kiss. Hoping and praying that she would remembered their times together and all the memories they could still create together. He kissed her, silently begging her to choose him instead. She returned his kiss for only a moment, one precious moment, before pulling away. Breathing heavily, he stared down at her._

" _I could make you come home."_

 _It would be difficult against a Cromwell witch but he was powerful enough to keep that promise if he wished. But he had never used magic against Gwen, and he knew in his heart that he never could do anything to hurt her no matter how much it hurt him._

" _You wouldn't- because you know that if you did that.. what love I have for you left in my heart would die."_

 _Not even looking at him, Gwen shut the door leaving him alone in the night._

 _That is when he began to walk. He walked down the street and to another and another until he came upon a group of human males who were busting pumpkins and drinking from glass bottles. The leader of the group spotted him and walked up to him holding the full whiskey bottle in one hand and a knife in the other._

" _Yo man! Trick or Treat! Empty em pockets and give us some treats"_

" _Actually, how about a trick instead?" Kalabar reached out and lifted the young man off the ground; after slamming him down on the ground he flung him against a tree where he fell into the dirt like a rag doll. His fellow comrades abandoned him as they fled in fear down the street. Kalabar reached down and picked up the bottle that the young man had dropped. Unscrewing the lid, he brought the bottle to his lips and took a large swig of the whiskey. The fire scorched his throat as the liquid kept down the screams that begged to escape his throat. With one last snarl of disgust he made his way back into the welcoming darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

Delilah Crowley sat before a roaring fire in her bedroom with a book perched gently on top of her lap. Outside her window she heard the faint ringing of the bells that meant midnight had finally come. The manor was eerily quiet since Delilah had already dismissed the servants for the evening to allow them to celebrate All Hallows Eve with their own families. She found that she could not rest herself; she was waiting for him to come home. Her beloved brother, Kalabar, had not yet returned.

He had abruptly left their annual Halloween ball in a mad fit of despair and rage. The evening had started out pleasant enough; Kalabar played the ever charismatic host while she played her role in charming the unmarried warlocks her brother had specifically invited for her. She had already completed her studies at Halloweentown University, it was time for her to find a suitable husband. She had been enjoying a wonderful conversation with Alastor Sinister when Kalabar's raised voice caught her attention. Benny, the local gossip and skeletal taxi driver, had just informed him that Gwendolyn Cromwell was not only staying in the mortal world but was engaged to a human! Kalabar refused to believe it until he had heard the truth from Agatha Cromwell's own lips. The champagne flute had shattered in her brother's hand. He still loved Gwen very deeply and truly believed that she would come home again. The news ripped at her own heart for his sake. Before she could console him Kalabar had left the manor, leaving her to attend to their guests. Hours later, she found herself still waiting.

Ever since the death of their parents to dragon pox, it had only been her and Kalabar. He was her strength and she was his comfort. Delilah had been born with a weakened condition and her magical powers had never flourished the way they were supposed to. Her father would constantly remark that her weakness made her a perpetual stain on their great family name. She would practice every day but she grew tired so quickly that she always had to rest afterward. Kalabar would always say to her, "You have magic in your veins, that makes you superior."

A terrifying howl pierced the night and caused her to jump up from her seat. The book fell to the floor as she ran to the window. A dark figure was making its way up the cobblestone path towards the house. A stream of pale moonlight briefly danced across his black curls and prominent dark features. He had returned.

Grasping the folds of her dress Delilah raced out of her room as fast as her legs were capable. Taking a few deep breaths, she flew down the corridor and down the grand stair case. The lush oriental carpeting deafened the pounding of her bare feet. She was pulling open the heavy oak doors when he slumped against door frame.

"Brother dear! I have been so worried about you. Where did you go? Are you alright?"

He did not answer; it was possible that he did not hear her. He reeked of alcohol and his eye were rimmed in red. His face was a mask of despair and agony. She almost did not recognize him. Delilah reached out for his hand, it was ice cold to her touch. She pulled him into the house and he did not fight her. He let her lead him up the stairs, into her bedroom, and sat him down in front of her fire where she had just been reading. She unclipped his long black traveling cloak and watched as it fell from his broad shoulders. He stared blankly into the flames as he finally spoke.

"She is not coming back. She chose to remain and be just a normalhuman."

The words were hollow and dead sounding on his lips; there was no emotion in them at all. It tortured Delilah to hear her brother speak that way.

"I am soooo sorry, Kalabar." Delilah grasped one of his hands in both of hers. "But maybe it is for the best. Perhaps she is where she belongs."

"For the best?!" Kalabar's head snapped around to face her, tearing his hand away from her he shot to his feet. "My love has left me to live among those pathetic creatures! She has chosen a human over me! She left me! A bloody human!"

Kalabar's voice grew more painful with each syllable and his movements became more erratic. Delilah lunged forward and clutched his face between her hands.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh….brother shhhhhhhh. Kalabar, it will be alright."

"I hate them! I hate them all! Pathetic humans! If it wasn't for them she wouldn't…..she'd still be…..I vow I will see them all on their knees! Never again will they corrupt one of our own. One of mine!"

"Shhhhhhhh…." Delilah continued to coo until what little energy was left within Kalabar was extinguished; all that remained was his grief. He sunk down till he was laying his head down in Delilah's lap while the rest of him was sprawled on the plush rug.

"Sweet sister… will you sing for me?" Kalabar choked out.

"I will always sing for you," she replied as she softly began to sing.

 _ **Come little children, I'll take thee away**_

 _ **Into a land of enchantment.**_

 _ **Come little children, the times come to play,**_

 _ **Here in my garden of shadows.**_

 _ **Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,**_

 _ **Through all the pain and the sorrows.**_

 _ **Weep not poor children, for life is this way,**_

 _ **Murdering beauty and passions.**_

 _ **Hush now dear children, it must be this way,**_

 _ **To weary of life and deceptions.**_

 _ **Rest now my children, for soon we'll away,**_

 _ **Into the calm and the quiet.**_

 _ **Come little children, I'll take thee away,**_

 _ **Into a land of enchantment.**_

 _ **Come little children, the times come to play,**_

 _ **Here in my garden of magic.**_

Kalabar's breathing had calmed and his eyes had fallen shut as she sang to him, her fingers continued to comb through his hair. She had never seen her brother look so broke, so….weak. She couldn't let him continue to suffer this way. As she gazed down at his handsome face, an idea sparked within her. Kalabar kept the family's most powerful tomes of magic in his study, and surely, there was a spell in one of them that could fix this horrible situation. Kalabar would be furious with her but she would accept the consequences if it would help her dear brother.

Gently laying his head down Delilah got to her feet and quietly left the room.

Silent as a ghost she made her way to Kalabar's study. The room was in semi-darkness when she stepped through the door. The fire in its hearth had not been tended and was on the verge of flickering out. Delilah grabbed a wick and proceeded to light the oil lamps so the room was filled with golden light. Once she was able to properly see she began scanning the aging spines of the countless tomes that shelved the walls. Kalabar's most cherished volumes were encased in glass behind his massive oak desk. One of these books in particular caught her eye almost immediately. It was blood red with the words " _Cupidates Amoris_ " painted in gold lettering down the spine. Removing it from its shelf she sat the large book on the desk and opened it. Each page was written in the old language so she struggled to understand exactly what each spell entailed. Then suddenly, she came across a spell illustrated with a detailed heart pierced by an arrow at the top of the page. Delilah roughly translated the description to mean that the spell was meant for a broken heart of love.

 _Surely this must be it!_ Delilah thought.

There was, of course, a price that needed to be paid. Spells this powerful could only be summoned by the use of blood magic. Delilah had never used blood magic before but she could not turn coward now. Picking up the letter opener lying next to the book Delilah pricked her finger and allowed the crimson drops to fall onto the page. As the ancient paper absorbed the drops the spell shimmered with magic. Taking a deep breath, she began to chant the incantation. She chanted ancient words she did not fully understand all the while pleading within her soul.

 _Heal his broken heart._

 _Take the pain away._

 _Let him find relief from his agony._

 _Whatever the cost._

 _Please. Please._

As she reached the end of the spell the pierced heart on the page began to glow. Slowly the arrow piercing the heart pulled free and disappeared. The heart mended itself and was then encased by a long golden chain that wrapped itself tightly around the heart. With a final shudder the heart stopped glowing and the book slammed shut.

Delilah fell back into the high back chair. She had never attempted such a powerful spell before and now she felt incredibly weak.

That is when she heard the screams.

Kalabar was screaming as though he was being tortured. Delilah ran so fast she tripped twice on the folds of her dress. When she reached the entrance of her room she thought she would faint. Kalabar was now leaning against the fireplace clutching the marble mantle tightly in both hands. His screaming had stopped but his breathing was labored.

 _ **Run…**_

The thought whispered at the back of her mind.

 _ **Danger….**_

That was ridiculous. This is Kalabar; her brother would never harm her. Why should he?

Her fragile legs slightly trembled from her earlier exertions as she made her way into the room.

"Kalabar?"

Kalabar froze then turned swiftly to face her. The glow of the fire at his back threw his silhouette into shadow but Delilah could feel his gaze on her.

"Kalabar? What is the…"

Before she get the last few syllables out, Kalabar had thrown himself away from the fireplace and ran across the room to pull her into a tight embrace. The echo of his frantic heartbeat pounded underneath her ear as she as she returned his embrace.

"Gwen, my love. You came back to me."

Delilah's heart sank into her stomach. _Gwen? He called her, Gwen?_

Alarmed, Delilah push away from Kalabar's iron grasp to look up into her brother's handsome face. His eyes were no longer the rich color of cinnamon but now were a vivid molten gold. The hopelessness and agony that had been there not an hour ago had been washed clean from his features. Now they had been replaced by a look of such desperate need and love that she was truly frightened. A brother did not look at a sister like that. _What had she done to him? How did the spell go wrong?_

"Gwennnnnnn….."

Long powerful fingers curled into her locks, holding her tightly in place as Kalabar's lips came down to capture hers in a kiss. That was not a brotherly kiss of affection. This was desperate, sensual, and dark. She had never been kissed by a man like this before. Fighting to keep down the terror now accumulating in her heart, Delilah frantically tried to free herself from his arms. A squeal of fright burst from her when she felt him rub his arousal into her.

"Kalabar, please! Stop! It's not right!"

"Nooooo," the moan that vibrated against her skin was so desperate it made tears prickle at her eyes. "Gwennnn, I need you. I need you so much! Please!"

The edge of her large canopy bed hit the back of her legs before she realized that they had moved toward the bed. Down they tumbled into the sheets that had been drawn back for her by her maid. Her strength was failing her and she felt hot kisses trail down her neck and hands beginning to caress her womanly curves.

" _Please….Kalabar…Please…..Stop…Kalabar"_

Over and over she whispered the same words. She whispered them when he ripped her dress exposing her bare breasts. She whispered them as he pulled up her skirts and parted her thighs. He did things to her body that made her wet with sinful desire, to her incredible shame. She whispered them again when he finally penetrated her.

"Please don't ever leave me again," Kalabar begged into her ear. "I love you. I love you so much."

"And I….I love you too." All her strength had abandoned Delilah, all that she could do was curl her fingers into his hair as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Kalabar growled in agony as the first rays of sunlight pierced through his closed eyes.

"Damn you and your infuriating dawn!" He snarled as he reached up to shield his eyes. A stallion with a devilish temper was currently stomping around in his cranium threatening to empty his stomach of its contents. Kalabar was not unfamiliar with the consequences of an evening full of strong liquor and questionable decisions.

 _Bloody hell_. He ached all over. _What happened last night?_

Bearing his face down into the silk sheets, away from the vindictive dawn, Kalabar focused on remembering.

He had returned to the house; he had already been in a rough state of inebriation by that point. Delilah had greeted him and calmed him in a way that only she could ever accomplish. He must have dozed off at some time because he did not recall what happened until…until….

 _Pain_. _Soul consuming pain_.

His blood had ignited with fire in his veins, burning him from the inside with every beat of his heart. Kalabar remembered screaming as his muscles contorted violently under his skin and his eyes were blinded by a golden light. He thrashed upon the carpet like a possessed ragdoll; screaming for what felt like hours, though it could have been a moments. Then just as quickly as it had come, the pain vanished leaving him panting and dazed. As he struggled to stand the pain has been replaced with a sensation equally as crippling: _**need**_.

To consume. To possess. To join. To complete. To take! Only a wolf who has gone weeks without food could know just desperation. Yes, he needed, but what was it? What possibly need could possess a man so forcefully?

" _Kalabar?"_

The syllables of his name had caressed up his spine on a voice too beautiful to be true. It was a siren's voice come to answer his query.

 _ **Gwen.**_

Gwen had come back; she had returned to him. All five of his senses had become electrified at the sound of her voice. Even in the dark he could see every detail of her beautiful face. Her unique fragrance tantalized his nostrils making his mouth water for just a taste of her lips.

His love had chosen him and joined with him in this very bed. There was no word powerful enough to describe the bliss that had washed over him in the arms of his love. To confirm his hopes that it had not all been just a dream, Kalabar reached out and felt a warm body lying next to him. His previously broken heart swelled with love. Kalabar turned his head searching for his Gwen, wishing to shower her once more with caresses and words of his undying devotion. What he had expected to see was Gwen lying next to him, her porcelain body glowing beautifully in the morning light; her face peaceful in innocent dreams. What he saw instead wrapped an icy clawed hand around his heart and slowly began to pierce it.

"Delilah." Kalabar choked.

His precious sister starred miserably back at him. Her delicate fingers trembled as she tried to cover her exposed breasts with the bed sheet. Her hair was in disarray and her pristine evergreen eyes were red from tears. As though against his will, his eyes traveled down to stare transfixed on the small smudge of red on the snowy white sheet.

"Oh Kalabar." Delilah whispered, her lip quivering to stop the flow of tears.

"I…I don't understand. Wwhhat are you doing here? Wwhere is Gwen?"

"It….it was the spell." She spoke barely above a whisper. "It went wrong. You…you thought I was her."

 _No. No. No._

Denial screamed frantically through his mind as the horror of truth began to take form.

 _No. No. Noooo._

" _ **Kalabar, please! Stop! It's not right**_! **"**

She had asked him, no, _begged_ him to stop. Oh god, he had been an animal. Every scent, every taste of her skin had driven him further into madness till he had joined his body with hers. In his possessed desperateness he had had no thought for her virginal shyness. He had needed her so much he thought she would surely forgive him for consummating their love out of wedlock. He loved her so much. She said that she loved him! He vowed to marry her and love her and never leave her. But it was Gwen, it had to have been Gwen!

" _ **Kalabar…..please…..stop…."**_

 _No! No! No!_

As Kalabar gazed at the darkened markings on Delilah's neck, the markings his lips had created from forcibly sucking on his Gwen's neck, he knew the truth.

" _What have I done?"_

Clutching his head within his shaking hands, Kalabar wept.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Away the sorrow,**_

 _ **Away the pain,**_

 _ **For one night's moon,**_

 _ **What was lost I shall gain.**_

 _ **Heart that was broken,**_

 _ **Mend and shine,**_

 _ **Reveal to me what once was mine.**_

 _ **Before my eyes,**_

 _ **Let come to be,**_

 _ **The heart's desire stolen from me.**_

 _ **With willing blood,**_

 _ **Now I have swore,**_

 _ **Only death shall steal my love once more**_.

Kalabar's fingers trembled under the last fading lines of the spell, the meaning behind the words choking him. In a moment of blind love for him, Delilah had used magic she did not fully understand. He personally had never even skimmed through this particular book of spells. These were the words of a sorceress long ago plagued by a broken heart and killed by her own hand from madness. The spell had been intently designed to be permanent. There was nothing he could do. He was helpless.

 _Nothing….nothing….nothing…_

There was no means to reverse the spell. Delilah had sealed his fate, and hers, with her own blood. If he attempted to correct the spell with his own blood magic, it was more likely that he would empower the spell even more.

 _Hopeless…_

Slamming the tome shut in disgust, Kalabar fell back into his chair in defeat. He had half a mind to burn the treacherous volume.

"What can be done then to reverse the spell?" Delilah's gentle hand found his shoulder. Kalabar trembled slightly at her faint touch. Even after his horrendous crime against she still dared to touch him and look at him with nothing but love. She was far superior than anything he could ever hope to be.

"The spell was not only strengthened by blood magic, but also by the combined forces of the full moon and All Hallow's Eve. That level of potency can not be stripped away with any counter spell."

Kalabar looked around at the familiar furnishings of his study; his books, his papers, and odd trinkets. The room had always been a private sanctuary for him to find peace, now it felt defiled. His gaze then moved to stare as he swirled the last remains of his brandy. As the amber liquid danced gracefully in its glass dome the light of the fire reflected through, transforming the fluid into the exact shade of Gwen's eyes.

"Only death can end it."

Kalabar did not plan to rise from his chair so forcefully that it threatened to topple over; nor did he plan to stride towards the fireplace to throw the offensive brandy into the flames. The sudden ruse of heat as the flames rose up greedily to consume his offering felt like the closest thing to scrubbing himself clean of his sins.

"I deserve death."

Kalabar turned his back on the flames to look back at his sister who was still rooted to her spot next to his chair. He could not look at her without being stabbed by shame. The glint of firelight next to her clasped hands brought his gaze down to his desk. His letter opener, delicately crafted to mimic a miniature dagger, at so innocently- no, invitingly- down on the polished oak. Kalabar's intense gaze upon the object caused Delilah to frown in concern.

"Surely, you are not thinking about doing something so foolish?"

"Do you not see?" Kalabar's voice deepened to where his words growled. "Every full moon I will see her standing in your place. Your body will be her body to eyes, hands, and mouth. I will need her till I can have her." Kalabar shook his head forcefully. "No. I will not be made a slave to this spell. I will not hurt you. I'm better off dead!"

Surging forward he reached out desperately for the letter opener.

"No!" Delilah snatched up the potential weapon and protectively held it to her heart. "I am not losing you too!"

"I will be a monster!" Kalabar screamed back. "With my death you will be safe!"

He tried to take the object from her but for once his delicate sister had the strength of several men. The slap that made contact with his cheek was sharp and swift. The hot burning sensation on his flesh stopped his frenzied attempt to fight her. Delilah had never struck him before. Stunned speechless he watched as hot, angry tears fell down Delilah's own cheeks. Then she spoke in a voice that cracked with emotion.

"I have lost my mother. I have lost my father, and now you are going to leave me all alone? Your death will not ease any pain, it will only cause more. I love you, brother."

"Delilah…please!" Kalabar tried once more to take the letter opener from her but was greeted once more by another sting on his flesh.

"I am so sorry for what I have done to you….to us both."

"Delilah…."

"And I forgive you for what you did!" Her words ended with a choked sob, like she was struggling to keep her own pain inside. The letter opener fell to the floor with a soft thud as she grasped Kalabar's shoulders as he fell to his knees. "But I will not forgive you if you harm yourself. I have no one else in this world. You promised that you would always be there for me, and I promised to always be there for you. I have to believe that there is a way we can get through this. Together!"

Kalabar turned his face away in shame, it was too painful to look at her angelic face. Laying his head against her chest her arms cradled him.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I am enslaved by my love for her. I'm so so sorry. Please….please still love me."

Of course she forgave him. Of course she still loved him. Those golden eyes that had stared back at her in the night had not been her brother's. They belonged to a vile creature plagued by lust and need, that now lurked within the shadows of her brother's mind. Waiting patiently for it to be called out once more by the light of the full moon. If only she had not used that wretched spell!

All she had wanted was to ease her brother's suffering; and now she had worsened it tenfold. What a cruel trick of fate that had led them to this. Delilah was not naïve, she understood that no spell could fix their situation. That thing would come back again for her. Despite that looming threat, a life alone in this mausoleum of a home was more unbearable. They would find a solution. There had to be one!

They would be a happy family once more.


	5. Chapter 5

The following weeks Kalabar and Delilah strove to act as normal as life could be for a Crowley. Delilah answered several invitations to visit friends, attended a witches' luncheon at the Salem Spinster's Sorority Soiree, and was even able to make her charitable visit to the House for Retired Ghosts. Kalabar kept himself busy as well. He had his eye on the soon-to-be vacant mayoral seat, and was determined to put his inherit charm to good use. He dined with city council members, gave a lecture on Community Involvement at Halloweentown University, and even agreed to a sit-down with Cackling Cathy- the current Director of the Chamber of Commerce. That particular bubbly wench had him in mind for her youngest daughter. Kalabar could not even feign interest. He had no interest in any other woman. Gwen was, and could ever be, his only love.

The only time Kalabar and Delilah truly saw each other was at meal times and the last few hours before retiring. Kalabar continued to search book after book for a possible solution. Most of each night was consumed with vivid searches through ancient spells. Though every time Delilah saw him across the breakfast table, she knew he had found nothing. When he finally did sleep, Kalabar dreamed of her. Delilah had heard him call out Gwen's name more than once into the night.

To the rest of Halloweentown life seem to be just the same for the two Crowley siblings. Delilah, however, could see what they could not. Kalabar's eyes did not shine with the mischievous merriment it once held. His temper flared up faster and hotter than it once did. Kalabar had also begun to consume larger amounts of alcohol as the date crept closer and closer to the full moon.

The morning of the full moon began with bright autumn sunshine and the smell of freshly baked pumpkin break wafting deliciously from the kitchen. Kalabar was already sitting in his place at the head of the table, a copy of the Halloweentown Herald in his hands. He stood as soon as she entered the room.

"Good morning, brother dear," Delilah greeted as she took her seat to his left.

"Good morning, Delilah," Kalabar smiled at her as warmly as he could. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you," she replied.

"Good…that is good."

Silence fell between them as the servants brought in the breakfast dishes. With a brisk wave of his hand, the dishes sprang to life, pouring fresh coffee and filling plates. A quick flick of the wrist and Kalabar produced a delicate white rose out of thin air. Delilah smiled softly as the flower floated over to lay next to her napkin. He knew that white roses were her favorite flower.

Slowly she began to eat, even though she found she didn't have much of an appetite. Kalabar always insisted she have a proper meal to help her with her strength. Kalabar's plate remained untouched. He would have appeared perfectly at ease if not for the death grip he had on the edges of the newspaper. Delilah sat down her knife and fork.

"Kalabar. We must discuss this evening."

No amount of denial would stop the moon from rising. Kalabar would not look up from his newspaper.

"We've received an invitation to attend a ball at Wolfclaw Manor this evening. Old man Wilford is throwing one last grand event before he retired out into the country. I would very much like you to go to represent our family.

Delilah sighed; social events were not what she had meant to discuss.

"We have spent all this time dodging the topic of what will hap…."

The newspaper came down hard on the wood table with a prominent smack. The animated china was so startled they scuttled away to hide behind the bread basket. Kalabar's coolness had finally snapped.

"We are _not_ going to speak of it. It is inevitable and therefore does not need to be discussed. I am going to handle this. I am the head of this house!" Kalabar's fist slammed down, his cutlery bouncing frantically. "I swore to you that I would handle this. If magic cannot cure this curse, then I shall use more medieval methods."

Kalabar hung his head, his shoulders quivering slightly under his well-tailored jacket.

"I am going to bind myself with chains. I am going to lock myself in the cellar, and you will not release me until dawn. You will go that ball, and you will dance. You will smile, and you will be happy, and you will be safe from me." His voice cracked at the last word.

Delilah was silent, only the sound of her chair creaked as she rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders. She hated the plan had proposed, the very idea of him in chains like an animal made her ill. Though what else could they do? Had they not already pursued every avenue available to them? There was no other solution other than to try a, well desperate, measure. She trusted her brother to know what must be done.

"As you wish," Delilah said. "I will do as you ask. I will even take special care with my appearance to make you proud."

This would be her first ball not accompanied by her brother, and besides, Crowley women were expected to bewitch a crowd at any formal occasion. Her late mother's beauty and fashion sense were still envied among Halloweentown's socialites.

"You always make me proud." Kalabar's voice was gruff with emotion, patting her hand gently he tried to smile. "Give my apologies to Old Wilford. I doubt you will be alone much this evening. William Wolfclaw will of course be there. He has always been quite taken with you, I have heard."

Delilah felt a slight flutter of butterflies fan the warmth of joy in her belly. Delilah had never once spoken to Kalabar of her affection for William. He was sweet, and kind, but terribly shy just like her. Like Kalabar, he did not feel her weakened condition was something to be ashamed of. She had only been a girl of thirteen when she had begun to fall in love with him.

A vision of his deep blue eyes, the same color as the calm sea, looking into hers as they danced together made her genuinely smile for the first time in weeks.

"I will make sure to rest today so that I will have my strength for this evening."

Delilah moved to leave, already her heart was full of hope. Hope for what the evening could bring; hope for a future. If tonight was successful, then they could truly live despite the curse. They could be happy. She could be happy.

"Wait." Kalabar reached out for her hand. "I have something for you."

A small leather box suddenly sat in the palm of her hand. Opening it, a glistening ruby ring was revealed. Delilah momentarily lost her breath. A large flawless ruby sat encircled by diamonds sparkling like stars. The gold of the band had been forged from the first gold coins her great ancestor had ever earned. This was not just a ring; it was a legacy.

This ring had belonged to her grandmother, and then her mother, but it was not meant to be passed down to her. This ring was supposed to be given in marriage to the wife of the Crowley first-born son. Had Delilah been born before Kalabar, only then would she have worn the ring. The she too would have passed it on to her son for his chosen bride. The insignia ring on Kalabar's finger was forged from the same gold as the ring in her hand. One in the same; destined to be together forever.

"I can not accept this," Delilah pleaded, trying to give back the ring. "You are supposed to give this to the lady of the house. To your wife."

"You are the lady of the house." Kalabar answered firmly, folding her fingers around the ring and pushing it towards her. "It is yours."

Delilah shook her head again but held the ring to her chest. "This ring is supposed to go…"

"Delilah."

Kalabar rose up from his seat, he suddenly sounded so tired.

"I will never take a wife. She is…..she was the only woman for me. I could never love another."

Kalabar walked away from her but stopped just before exiting the room. He did not look back at her.

"I love you, sweet sister. You can still have happiness. I hope that you take it."

Delilah looked at her reflection once more in the antique mirror.

" _You are a vision of beauty"_

The old mirror crooned.

" _But my dear, surely you realize that white does not come into style until the winter solstice?"_

"White is always an appropriate color for formal occasions." Delilah replied, not really interested in debating with a mirror over her clothing choices.

The old mirror huffed like a disgruntled grandmother.

" _Have it your way. What would an old mirror know?"_

The white rose Kalabar had given her was tucked safely in her chignon. She had chosen her dress to accent the delicate flower. The design was simple but elegant with just enough of a cut for her feminine curves to be displayed. Veins of fine red embroidery traced across the gowns immaculate folds to prevent the ensemble from being to monotone. Hand stitched autumn leaves danced across the bottom of her skirts. Rubies lay delicately against her collar bone and dangled from her ears. The Crowley family ring felt strangely heavy on her finger.

Delilah reached up to brush a stray hair from her powdered cheek, her fingers slightly trembling. She was going to be alone, without her brother. He should be standing beside her adjusting his pocket square. He should be helping her into the car. He should be laughing and smiling while secretly hoping to meet Gwen in an abandoned hallway at some point during the evening.

He was not doing any of those things. Kalabar did not have the heart to bid her farewell. At this moment the cellar door lock was falling into place with a shuddering groan. Kalabar's feet were not taking him down the roughly hewn stone steps.

It was wrong. So very wrong.

Shame and hurt clenched at her insides. She was going to a ball while her brother chained himself to the wall! For her. Because of her.

 _It will all be well._

It had to all be well by morning.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the honking of a car horn.

"I believe that your transportation for this evening has arrived, Miss Delilah," said a voice from somewhere near her waist. "Though I cannot fathom why you insist on being chauffeured by that uncultured bag of bones."

A goblin dressed in a finely pressed suit and shiny black shoes waited for her to turn around. Delilah smiled fondly as she received her evening cloak from Mr. Finnigan. Mr. Finnigan was a goblin of impeccable manners and etiquette. He personally manned the army of help that maintained Crowley Estate. Everything ran smooth and proper under his mismatched eyes, or they faced the possibility of a toe being bitten off. Delilah had known him all of her life and had always held him in high esteem.

"It is good to support the local economy, Mr. Finnigan." Delilah held back a giggle as Mr. Finnigan began to fuss over straightening the large bow at the back of her dress, muttering something about trolls and proper ironing.

"Besides, Benny makes me laugh."

His long crooked nose snorted indignantly. "Hmmm…. yes. Humorous. Miss Delilah, are you quite sure you do not need accompaniment? I realize that Mr. Crowley is indisposed but what if you are in need of service? What if you feel faint? Or if some foolish fairy stains your dress?"

Delilah giggled as she leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the old goblin's forehead. He immediately tuned bright red and flustered.

"Control yourself, young lady!" he blustered. "Proper witches do not kiss the help."

Delilah tried to conceal further laughter by silently nodding.

"There will be plenty of people around if I am in need of service. When I feel faint I shall have Benny take me home immediately."

Mr. Finnigan did not reply at first, only straightened his red tie and walked forward to open the front door.

"Very well," he stated formally, "I shall have the lanterns to the main drive lit for your return. The fireplaces will be stoked and your room prepared for your return before I dismiss the staff for the evening. Mr. Crowley has given firm instructions that the house be emptied early this evening."

Delilah stepped out into the dying sunlight, wrapping the soft cloak around her shoulders. The crisp autumn air greeted her as she pulled it into her lungs. As she exhaled, it felt like she breathed out some of her fears.

It will all be well.

"Good evening, Mr. Finnigan." Delilah said.

"Good evening, Miss Delilah," he replied as he watched her descend the steps and climb into the back of the waiting taxi.

"Hey there, Ms. D! Nice night for a party ain't it?"

Benny the skeletal taxi driver greeted her warmly. His head swiveled on his spine to look back at her once she had shut the door.

"Hello, Benny. And yes, it is a very nice night."

Benny sped off down the drive, talking just as fast as he drove.

"Man, I sure could use a good party. Boy, I could also use some party punch. I'm so thirsty….I'm BONE DRY!"

Delilah laughed freely as the manor faded in the setting sun.

The heavy links chaffed at his wrists, but the weight of them were reassuring to Kalabar's troubled mind. Delilah had already left the house; he did not have the heart to see her off. He knew without a doubt that she would be a vision of loveliness.

" _Let this plan work_." He pleaded to whatever deity, magical creature, or spirit that was willing to listen to him.

" _For her sake, this must work."_

Kalabar could hear the faint scurrying of feet as the last of the household staff completed their final tasks. Soon the house would be empty.

He knew immediately when the setting sun had finally fallen past the horizon and that bitch of a full moon had shown her face. Instantly his body began to respond to the call of her shimmering light; the door inside his mind had been unlocked and the monster was now free.

 _ **Come out…Come out…. Take…. Conquer…. Devour…Claim….**_

"Nooo." He hissed through gritted teeth. "I will not be made a slave to this curse. Not again."

The chains rattled softly as his limbs began to quiver. The flames of fire returned under his skin but this time it was a slow agonizing burn, slowing building up within his body. The desperate need had returned to possess him. A small trickle of sweat fell down his cheek as a groan of pain slipped through his clenched jaw.

One hour.

Two hours.

A distant clock chimed the eighth hour.

The grand clock had just struck ten, but Delilah was far from paying attention to the evening hour. Dinner had just been completed and she was stepping into the ballroom lit by hundreds of floating candles. She had been seated at dinner next to several young ladies she was friends with so she had enjoyed several wonderful conversations over a delicious meal. Delilah had also been very aware of a pair of blue eyes at the far end of the table watching her every move. Every time Delilah got up the courage to look back over at William, he would quickly divert his eyes.

The quartet of hunchbacks had just begun to play, men and women eagerly joined together to twirl around the floor. Ghostly couples floated high above the crowd and occasionally danced through the chandeliers, causing the candles to flicker. For several moments Delilah simply stood in a far corner and simply took it all in.

Laughter, music, and warmth swirled all around her. This was her community. This was her Halloweentown. No secrets. No need to hide.

"Hello, Delilah," said a voice that she would have recognized anywhere.

William Wolfclaw was standing by her side. He was boyishly handsome but not too much taller than herself, with incredibly broad shoulders. His light brown hair was still cut short and his trimmed beard was still just barely a shadow on his cheeks. His eyes though, always so full of kindness, were still her favorite.

"Hello, William." Delilah smiled at him. "I didn't know when you were return from Camp WookieWolf. You've been gone since the beginning of the summer."

William worked as a counselor for werewolf youths who had difficulties controlling their ranging hormones.

"I just returned home last week." William replied, returning her smile. "I am home until next season."

"I missed seeing you at events, but I enjoyed our correspondence." Delilah blushed slightly, looking down at the damask pattern on William's tie. "I lost count of the letters we shared."

"I didn't," William answered softly, causing Delilah to look back up at him. She was certain his tanned cheeks reddened slightly. "26 letters total. I read and reread each one a dozen times. Each one smelled like the perfume you always wear. It made me miss home terribly."

Delilah raised her hand to her cheek, she could feel the heat of her own blush on her fingertips.

"William….."

William gently reached out and took her hand into his much larger one. Always the gentleman, he gave a little bow and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles.

"Would you dance with me, Delilah?"

"Oh, William," Delilah felt her heart flutter with so much happiness she thought it would fly up out of her throat. "You know that I will."

It all felt like a dream. A wonderful, beautiful dream.

Dancing in William's arms among the glow of the candles and night shadows, she felt there was no other place in the world she wanted to be.

"You said my letters made you feel homesick." Delilah said as the slow tune of a gentle waltz found them in the center of the ballroom. "Why is that?"

William could only smile down at her as he slowly brought her closer into her embrace.

"I think you already know the answer to that. I think you have known for some time. I only hope that you feel that same."

Delilah lifter her hand that she had rested on his shoulder to cup his face.

"Please, I would still wish to hear it. Just from you."

William brought his face down to rest his forehead next to hers. Neither of them had noticed that the other party goers had taken notice of their loving gazes and subtle touches. The elderly matrons smiled knowingly and turned away to give them a hint of privacy. The young socialites clucked excitedly and turned to their own partners to remark on their own lack of romance.

"Because…" he replied, "With you…only ever with you. I am home."

A tear of pure joy glistened at the corner of Delilah's eye but she would not let it fall. Instead she boldly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too."

The clock struck midnight.

Kalabar screamed out in pain once more, the chains bit painfully into his skin as his body convulsed this way and that.

 _ **Gwennnn…..**_

He had long since fell to his knees in agony. His mind was delusional with fever and want. The _need_ was consuming his soul and poisoning his mind till there was not a shred of the man he was left.

 _ **Gwennnnn….**_

With every tick of the clock that he was not with her, every second he fought back, his body punished him. His heightened senses teased him with phantom truths. The smell of her aura filled his nostrils, the taste of her kiss lingered on his lips. The soft brush of her hair stroked his skin. Each pump of his heart sent hot pulsing blood to pool within his loins.

 _ **Gwennnn….**_

" _Kalabarrrrrr…."_

Kalabar was weak to resist the temptation. His eyes frantically searched the darkness for his salvation.

"Nooooo." Kalabar moaned in despair. "No. It isn't you. You can't be here."

Gwen smiled gently at him, her mane of red locks seems to blow around her softly. White gossamer fabric barely concealed the swell of her breasts and naked thighs. His family ring glistened on her finger.

" _Oh Kal."_

Gwen was the only person to ever call him that.

" _Of course I am here. With you. I will always come home to you."_

"Please!" Kalabar screamed, trying to shake the sight of her from his eyes. "Please, no!"

Gwen still smiled at him but Kalabar was too consumed to see her lovely eyes turn to gold.

"My Kal. Stop fighting. I'm yours. I love youuuuu."

Those simple words sealed his fate. Kalabar wailed in despair, thrashing against his chains till the cellar rang with their metallic clatter. Flinging his hands out in desperation he tried to reach her.

"Please!" he begged once more. "I need you! I love you! I need you so much!"

Gwen stepped closer to him, her hand stretched out to him. Though the closer she came the more she began to fade into the surrounding shadows.

"My loving husband. Your bride is coming home to you. Come to me, my love. Find me. Claim meee….."

As her fingers touched the skin covering his heart, she vanished. Invisible links of chains wrapped around Kalabar's heart and he became silent.

His limbs ceased to shake and his breathing calmed. Rising to his feet, Kalabar looked down at the chains binding him to the wall. A quick incantation and green flames erupted from his palms. The flames melted away the iron like butter. Wiping the sweat from his golden eyes, Kalabar made his way to the stairs.

"William, please! My ride is waiting. You will have to stop kissing me."

Delilah giggled as she only half-heartedly tried to push William's bulky frame. William pretended not to hear her as he continued to kiss her gently while Delilah struggled to pull on her cloak.

"Send Benny away then," William finally replied, placing a sweet kiss on her nose. "So I won't have to stop kissing you."

It was difficult to form proper sentences when his kiss was so good and he felt so wonderful in her arms. Delilah was deliriously happy, but she was also incredibly weak now. Her body had never endured so much dancing and excitement in one night. If only her body could give her the strength to dance all night.

Dance….and laugh…..and kiss…..and simply love William until the sun awoke with the morning.

"It's almost 3:00," Delilah sighed, gently pulling away from his lips. "Proper witches without escorts must leave before the witching hour. I can't go and get a bad reputation now."

Though Delilah would not be the least surprised if she were the topic of a horde of gossip. She and William had not left one another's side all evening. They danced together, talked together, William fed her food from his own hand, and even played sweetly for her on the piano tucked away in the library. That was where their fevered kisses began. William would never touch her inappropriately but his fingers explored every inch of her face, neck, and arms. A binding charm was all that kept her hair from ruin. She felt so safe in his arms, so loved. With every kiss she felt a little more healed from that dark night on Halloween. Only the half hour chime awoke her from her bliss.

"Just five more minutes," William's lips traveled down to her neck, lightly tickling her skin. "Five minutes, two or three hours at the most."

Someone close by loudly cleared their throat, casing Delilah to gasp and blush. William only looked up mildly curious. Delilah's admission of love had awoken a primal boldness in William that she had never seen before. Wilford Wolfclaw stood at the entrance to the parlor room, whiffs of smoke floated from his lit cigar. The old warlock was a bear of a man with the wild mane of a lion. He had been chief commissioner of the Halloweentown police force for the majority of her life. He had accomplished many great deeds in his life, including raising twelve highly successful sons. Only his youngest son, however, shared his gentle blue eyes.

"Bid the young lady 'good night', son. I won't have Kalabar Crowley beating down my door because we did not allow his precious sister to be home at the proper hour."

William let out a very annoyed grunt but obeyed his sire. He tied the cloak securely around her throat then brought her hand up to his lips for a devout kiss.

"When can I see you again?" William asked, a note of need touched his words and his eyes. Delilah couldn't make herself fear that look of need, not in William's eyes.

"Would it be too indelicate of me to say the sooner the better?" She replied, wrapping her fingers tightly around his.

Another loud throat clearing from old Wilford made the love struck lovers remember his presence before more kissing occurred.

"I do not mean to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid William had promised his services in helping my wife and I settle into our retirement estate in the country. I promise to only keep him away for a few days, a week at the most."

William frowned slightly at his father.

"Can't Warren take care of things?" William asked.

"His wife is expected to deliver their first child any day now. He isn't going anywhere."

"What about Wesley or Weston? Surely they could help." William insisted.

"They have been at the estate for days overseeing repairs." Wilford replied coolly, taking a slow puff of his cigar.

William practically growled in frustration. "Wren? Wyatt? Wendall? Willis? Walton? Wade? Waylan?"

Old Wilford began ticking his sons off his fingers one by one.

"Broke his right hand in a fight. Broke his left hand in a fight. On a fishing expedition. Hasn't returned from a bachelor party. On sabbatical in the mortal world on some soul searching journey or some nonsense. Currently planning his daughter's fifth birthday….and jury duty."

If Delilah had not been so desperate to give every possible moment to William, she would have laughed at the look angry bafflement on his face.

"And I suppose Wickham couldn't be bothered either?" William all but growled.

Wilford let out a fierce laugh, slapping his leg repeatedly.

"Bother the man on his honeymoon? I do not know who I would be more afraid of. Wickham…or Selena!"

Benny honked the taxi horn loudly. Delilah had completely forgotten he had been waiting for several minutes.

"It's only for a few days, William," Delilah stood on her tip toes to leave one last kiss on his cheek. "Come back to me soon," she whispered in his ear before pulling the rose from her hair and placing it into his hands.

"As soon as I can. I will run to you if I have to." William sighed. "Good night, Delilah."

"Good night, William. This has been…the most beautiful night."

William escorted her to the taxi and kept his eyes locked with hers until Benny drove off into the night. Leaning back into the seat cushions Delilah sighed in exhaustion. Her body had become so weak that her limbs shook faintly. She could not even pay attention to Benny's attempts at humor. All she could think about was William. Closing her eyes she saw him in her mind, gazing at her, touching her. His large, warm hands in her mind touched her in ways he had not dared to do before. If only she had let him caress her down her back…pull the fabric of her gown away to weigh her breasts within his hands. She knew he would be so gentle. Delilah imagined she could feel the heat of his fingers gripping her flesh; her breasts began to ache for the loving attention. If only…she would have let his hands explore more of her body. His hands, timid with inexperience but desperate with desire, would travel down her ribcage, caressing her hips and down the curve of her backside. Only then, Delilah released a shuddering breath, his hands would find their way between her legs: that had only ever been touched by one man. Delilah flinched involuntarily at the memory of the pain, the burning sensation between her thighs had been what frightened her most of all. The phantom caresses of William's fingers continued to play behind her closed eyes, however, and Delilah could not help but want them to be true.

Touching…..stroking….Maybe…maybe touching her would not be enough. If she had only allowed it…perhaps William would have caressed her body with his mouth instead. His warm, sweet mouth worshipping her flesh…following the trail of his fingers until…

Delilah felt wetness pooling between her clenched thighs as she pulled herself out of her fantasy, breathing deeply. As wonderful as it seemed she knew she could not have given herself to any man not her husband, not even William. She had never been that type of girl. If the people of Halloweentown ever knew then her reputation and her family's would have been stained beyond repair. She already lived in the constant fear of one terrible secret being revealed. With the events that happened on Halloween night she already lived with the knowledge that she was already stained in a certain way. Though she could not figure out if it was from what Kalabar had done, or what she herself had caused.

The taxi suddenly stopped in front of the stone steps leading to her front door.

"You have good night now, Miss D." Benny said warmly, waving goodbye to her.

"Good evening, Benny," she replied, stepping out of the taxi and shutting the door behind her. Benny was off at an alarming speed before she had even made it up two steps. As Delilah reached for the door handles she realized how quiet the night was around her.

What had she expected to hear? Screaming? The rattling of chains? Kalabar's pleas for release?

The eerie silence prickled at her skin as if trying to convey a warning of unknown danger. As she stepped into the foyer of her home she realized it was already too late.

"Welcome home, my love," came a voice from the surrounding darkness.

Delilah half gasped/half screamed as she spun around to face the man hidden in the shadows. A pair of molten golden eyes glowed like fire. The figure stepped toward her and his face was revealed by the dim light of the chandelier though she had already knew who it would be.

"Kalabar." Delilah could barely say his name. This was not her brother. It was his face and his voice but his aura was completely gone. Kalabar's magical aura gave him the scent of sandalwood and fresh pine trees. This man's aura was tainted with the heady aroma of rich wine, spices and a scent that could only be associated with lust.

"My Gweennnnn…." Kalabar continued to move slowly towards her, reaching out his hands to her. "My sweet, sweet bride."

Delilah trembled in rising panic. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Kalabar was supposed to be chained, confined until dawn. He had promised her it would all be well. She had needed it to all be well! Why wasn't her limbs moving?

Kalabar drew her into his arms. Arms like steel locked her into place against his chest. An animalistic groan of longing vibrated in his throat as his lips found her ear.

"My Gwendolyn. So pure in white. This night you will be my bride forever."

Even through the fabric of her gown she could feel the heat and hardness of his erection pulsing into her stomach.

"Nnn…..nnn….noo." Delilah gasped, finding the strength to push herself out of his arms. She stumbled on the folds of her dress and fell to the floor on her rear, but she attempted to still reach the stairs.

"This is a curse, Kalabar! I'm not Gwen!"

Kalabar only chuckled darkly as he dropped down to his hands and knees to slowly crawl to where she lay in a heap.

"Oh you cursed me years ago, my love. Made me crave you. _Need_ you. And now….now you are _my_ Gwen."

Delilah scrambled to her feet as Kalabar's hands reached for the hem of her dress. Delilah frantically pulled herself up the stair bannister behind her back. Her body was drastically weakening further despite the fear pumping through her veins.

"Now Gwen," Kalabar had not risen from his hands and knees. He looked up at her like a predator that had caught a female in heat. "You've made me wait long enough, and your husband is burning for you."

He took a great inhale of breath, closing his eyes as he let it out slowly. "I can smell the wetness between your legs. Ohhhh Gwen. Your body is already weeping for me."

In a moment of sheer desperation Delilah called on all the magic she could gather within herself and threw her hands out. Bright purple light shot from her fingertips and hit Kalabar. Chains shackled themselves around Kalabar's wrists and anchored themselves to the marble floor.

Delilah almost fell to the ground once more, so overcome by the force it took to conjure the spell. Only her death grip on the bannister kept her upright. Kalabar looked down at his imprisoned hands, slightly rattling the chains as he pulled and tugged. Kalabar then looked back up at Delilah, a dark grin curved his face as he lifted one eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Oh no, my love," he all but crooned at her. "No, you are not ready for such rough play. First I must teach you soft, gentle love. Such naughty games must wait."

Kalabar held his hands out to her, waiting for her to release him. Delilah could only frantically shake her head, slowly working her way up the staircase.

"Gwennnn…."

The name was velvety smooth on his tongue but Delilah could also feel the warning behind the caress. She had made it halfway up the stairs when Kalabar had had enough.

"Very well, my love. I will play your game."

He spoke in a language her ears did not recognize and green flames engulfed his hands. Within seconds the chains hit the floor with a thunderous clank.

With a strength she did not know she possessed Delilah ran up the last remaining stairs and down a darkened corridor. She did not even know where her feet were taking her.

Right. Left. Up more stairs. Down another corridor. All the time feeling his hot breath on the back of her neck.

At last she had to stop, her heart was attempting to claw its way out of her chest. Her lungs and legs burned from lack of oxygen and her vision blurred dangerously. She could not focus enough to formulate a plan. Light shown through the crack in a set of doors in front of her. Like a moth to a burning candle her feet guided her into the room. Delilah whimpered slightly as she realized where her treacherous feet had led her. She was standing in the bridal suite. Customarily the new lord and lady of the house would spend their first year as man and wife in this suite, starting with their wedding night. A roaring fire blazed in the bedrock hearth. Thick lush carpets every inch of the cold floors. Candles of a hundred sizes burned all around her. The drapes of the high glass windows had been pulled back so the stars could shine down into the room. The enormous oak bed stood at the center of the room, held together by four bedposts as thick as trees. The sheer flowing curtains seemed to flutter gentle as if greeting her. Dozens of white pillows leaned invitingly against the carved headboard. The covers of the bed had been drawn back, waiting for lovers to crawl between its sheets. Red rose petals covered every surface of the room, perfuming the air with their sensual scent.

The doors behind her closed softly, the lock clicking securely into place. As if in a dream Delilah slowly turned to face the man who called himself her husband. He did not say a word as he once again took her into his arms. His strong fingers pulled the pins from her hair causing it to cascade down her shoulders. When their task was complete they turned to the pearl buttons at her back easily unfastening them one by one. At last the heavy fabric fell to the floor leaving her standing in nothing but her undergarments, her dainty high heels, and her submission.

"K…K….Kal…."

Kalabar groaned as his hands lightly grazed the white lace that covered her breast, but his fingers had not completed their work. Slowly dropping to his knees in front of her he took her right leg into his hands. He removed her high heel then guided his hands up her legs till they encircled her upper thigh. Delilah jump slightly at how close his hands where to her quivering center but he only pulled down her silk stocking from her leg. Delilah had to reach out to clutch Kalabar's shoulders or risk falling on his face. Her legs were shaking so much she couldn't control it. He proceeded to give her left leg the same treatment. Her strength had finally left her. Delilah fell into his arms and tears filled her eyes because she knew she could not fight him. There was nothing she could do as Kalabar carried her over to place her gentle in the marriage bed. She felt her mind begin to float away from her body as if she were beginning to dream. As the man with the golden eyes brought his lips down to hers in a kiss, all she could see was William's face.

Kalabar could feel Gwen tremble slightly as he pulled away from their kiss. He could see a shade of fear in her shining eyes as she looked up at him. She was still so innocent in so many ways.

"Do not be afraid, my love." Kalabar crooned as he stroked the side of her face. "Our first time together must have been painful for you, and I am sorry for that. But now in this bed you will know nothing but pleasure. I will be so, so gentle with you."

Kalabar leaned down to kiss her once again, stretching out his body onto the bed so that he was cradled between her long legs. He held his weight on his forearms so as to not burden Gwen with his size. Gwen's returned his kisses with soft and timid strokes; her hands slowly crept up his back caressing him through his shirt. Kalabar groaned at the sensation, wanting to feel her hands on his bare skin. Pulling away from her embrace he ripped his shirt open so forcefully that the buttons scattered in all directions. His erection pushed desperately against the front of his trousers but before he could enter her, he had to taste more of her.

He returned to her arms, kissing the succulent flesh of her neck. Her magic seeped from her pores, making his mouth water even more with every flick of his tongue. He followed the trail of skin down to the peaks of her breasts. Kalabar laid his face down on her sweet rounded flesh, the taste of her skin driving him further into madness. Either by his own magic or hers, he was not sure of which, the white lace melted away exposing her feminine beauty. Kalabar lovingly kissed every inch of skin before bringing on of her nipples into his hungry mouth. Gwen gasped and gently whimpered; holding him tighter to her as he began to suckle her other breast. He left her breasts to kiss his way down to worship the smooth skin of her belly and down to her rounded hips where only one more scrap of white lace was in his way.

Kalabar heard Gwen's breath catch as he gently hooked his fingers into the flimsy fabric and pulled it slowly down her lovely legs. There was nothing now to hide her fully beauty from him. She was laid out in all her glory for his eyes alone.

Gwen had nervously tried to pull her legs together but Kalabar would not have that. He crawled his way back between her legs once more. With one hand he brought her breast up to his mouth where he once more began to suckle while the other hand traced down to the place where he wanted to be most. The soft hair surrounding her womanhood tickled his hand as his long fingers parted her lips. He groaned at the wetness he already felt there. It did not take but a moment to find what he was looking for. Gwen jerked violently under him as he stroked the sweet spot between her legs. Over and over again he played until his love was moaning and desperately digging her nails into his skin. His fingers were slick with her desire. The taste of her flesh in his mouth drove him to the brink of insanity but he needed more.

Gwen had thrown her head back to catch her lost breath, her eyes closed shut from the sensations racing through her body. Slowly he slid himself down once more, parting her trembling thighs even wider before placing them on his shoulders. His Gwen practically sang for him, bucking wildly beneath him as he took her tender flesh into his mouth; sucking and licking until her body was desperate for release. Her moans of desire rang in his ears as her hands pulled frantically at his hair.

This was his Gwen.

Kalabar added just the right amount of pressure to the bundle of nerves he was lovingly teasing and Gwen screamed out in pleasure. The taste of her desire on his tongue he could not take it anymore. Rearing back he released himself from his restraining trousers. He positioned himself at her dripping entrance, his erection practically begging to enter.

He looked down at his Gwen, her eyes glassed over with desire. He bent down to claim her lips once more as the head of his erection stroked her flesh.

"I love you."

" _William…."_

Kalabar's heart stopped as that one word burned him like a brand. She had said _his_ name. That mortal fool she had left him for. In their bed, in his arms, she had said _his_ name.

Fire burned behind Kalabar's eyes and Gwen's seemed to come into focus as if she too had realized her mistake. She gently cupped his face in her hands but turned her face away from him.

"No," Kalabar growled, "Look at me."

For the first time, eyes that he loved looked into his with fear but he could not comfort her. Pulling her legs tightly around his waist Kalabar looked into his love's eyes as he thrust himself all the way to his hilt; he could not be gentle. He did not stop, even as Gwen gasped and moaned as her body accepted him. With each thrust Kalabar marked Gwen as his and his alone.

"You will never say that name again," Kalabar hissed, angling her hips so that he hit a spot deep with her to bring Gwen back to the peak of pleasure. "You will not think about him. In this bed, my face will be the only one you see. Only my name will fall from your lips, my hands alone will bring you pleasure over and over again. You are mine."

It was not long before Gwen screamed out in release once more; Kalabar then followed her spilling his seed deep within her. His body spent he collapsed into Gwen's arms, his face buried in the waves of her hair. Kalabar could not see the tears that glistened in her eyes.


End file.
